


It wasn’t your fault

by Gooood_TImes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, Just a little fluff though, Little Peter, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Child Abuse, not any movie compliant, past rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooood_TImes/pseuds/Gooood_TImes
Summary: After battling a wizard all of the avengers take turns de-aging to the age they lost there virginity at but how is the team going to react when Peter is a lot younger than he should be.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Skip Westcott
Comments: 24
Kudos: 391





	It wasn’t your fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysterycheerio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/gifts).



> Please enjoy all mistakes are mine and pretty pretty please leave a comment I love reading them. Plus I would like to mention that this is based off of mysterycheerio’s work We’ve got you, except I have no idea how to do the this work is inspired by, but I still want to give them some credit for inspiring this fic.

It started after a mission. The avengers got back from fighting a wizard who was threatening to destroy the world. Yay another sociopath who wanted to take over the world. Clean was interesting but quick. Once they were able to figure out how to under the villains spells it was a matter of bing bang boom and it was done. They all went back to the compound and were quick to crash. Most of them didn’t even go to their rooms; they just slept in the common room.

The morning felt like it came way too quickly and soon enough it was time for the avengers to start waking up. Steve the early bird he is was the first to wake up. He got off of his spot on the couch yawned and stretched and started walking over to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was almost to the kitchen when he realized something was off. ‘Huh the appliances seem larger than usual ‘ he thought

Then Steve started to notice things, ‘everything seems larger than usual,” and finally he clued in and looked down at his body, ‘I’m smaller than usual.” And he screamed.

Now everyone was awake, even the ones who weren’t in the common room had come out. Steve looked at all of them, stuttered and screamed again. Bruce was quick into action trying to figure out what had happened. 

Steve was dragged through tests and exams and spent a good couple hours in the lab, but after nothing came up and none of the attempts to reverse it worked they both took a break.

Once they both emerged into the kitchen a concerned Bucky was at Steve’s side, “So what happened? What’s going on?”

“We don’t know yet. We can’t reverse it, but it also isn’t doing anything to harm me so we’re just going to wait and hope it works itself out I guess.” 

It was after everyone looked relieved that Tony started to giggle, “What?”

“Did you and Bucky have a good night last night.” Tony looked pointedly between Steve and Bucky.

“What do you mean?” Bucky glared at Tony.

“Oh don’t play dumb I know a hickey when I see one.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“What hickeys?” Steve brought out his phone and flipped the camera, “Where the fuck did that come from!?”

“LANGUAGE!” They all criticized while giggling like little children.

“I swear I didn’t do anything last night,” Steve put his hands up in a surrender-like motion.

Bucky walked over to Steve and rested his hand under Steve’s chin. A gentle push tipped his head back to reveal another hickey just under his chin, “hey I know what the spell did now.”

“What are you talking about Buck?” Steve jerked his head out of Bucky’s hold.

“You look just like the night you lost virginity.” Bucky smirked at Steve still remembering exactly how that night went.

Realization dawned onto Steve’s face, “Damn your right that was the only time I ever had hickeys like this.”

The room was instantly filled with laughter, “so you're telling me that you really aren’t a hundred year old virgin?” Tony joked.

All of the jokes came out as Steve just glared at all of his friends. It took ten minutes before everyone could calm down and properly face the situation.

…

After it was established that Steve wasn’t getting hurt during this spell they decided to just let it work itself out. And then after five days of Steve in his old form he woke up normal and Tony woke up in the exact same situation.

The pattern kept on and slowly the avengers each spent five days looking like they did when they lost their virginity and Peter kept growing anxious. He knew there was going to be one hell of ordeal when it came time for his turn.

See Peter never told anyone when he lost his virginity at age six, and he knew he was going to look like hell when he woke on his first day. He looked like hell the day it happened.

May and Ben were away for a couple of weeks and they left him with his babysitter Skip. The first day there was fine but then on the second day he came into Peter’s room with a bottle of beer and he hit him. He hit him so that he had a black eye and hit him again to knock out a tooth. Then he stripped the boy down and forced himself onto Peter. Since May and Ben were gone for so long that when they got back there was no trace of anything that happened to Peter and Skip threatened him to not tell so he didn’t. He kept his mouth shut.

Peter secretly tried to prepare for his week of change. He got what he knew he would need. This all happened before the spider bite so he was going to need his glasses and his inhaler and some way smaller clothes. As for mentally preparing himself he tried his best. He knew he wasn’t ready to face what he felt on that night again but he still tried to prepare.

…

The morning it was Peter’s turn he woke early and got dressed but he didn't leave his room. He got back under the safety of his blankets to enjoy what little time he had left of feeling like a normal person and not fragile glass.

Later in the morning everyone gathered around the table in the compound and waited for whatever breakfast Bucky and Steve were making.

“Where’s Peter?” Steve asked as he flipped another pancake.

“Yeah I kinda want to see if the kids going to change or not.” Clint snickered thinking that Peter was either only going to be a few months younger or stay the exact same age.

“I don't know where Peter is.” Tony looked up from his coffee, “Friday?”

“Yes boss?”

“Please send Peter out to the kitchen it’s breakfast.”

“Okay boss.”

Tony looked back down at his coffee as he waited for his kid to emerge into the living. When Peter got the notification to go eat breakfast he slipped on his pair of glasses and slipped out of bed in his clothes that still seemed too big even though he had brought smaller clothes just for this reason, and quickly exited into the kitchen.

When he came out into the kitchen mostly everyone was facing away from him. The only people who were facing him were Clint and Bruce and both of their jaws dropped at the site of Peter and Bruce stopped mid sentence.

Tony seeing the expression on Clint and Bruce’s faces turned to see what they were looking at and his face soon matched theirs, “PETER!?”

Now everyone turned to look at the little boy in front of them with blood trickling out of his mouth, a black eyes and blood running down his pant leg from the blood coming out of his ass.

“I’m sowwy Mr. Stark.” Peter squeaked out.

“Oh Peter there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Tony's heart broke when he heard how small Peter’s voice sounded.

Peter tried to deny but instantly cut off by Tony “No Peter you don’t get to say your sorry. This isn’t your fault and never will be your fault.”

Peter nodded his head and looked down at his feet. Tears ran down his face as he glanced back up at Tony under his eyelashes, “Pwease Mr. Stark. It hurwts Pwease.”

Tony instantly was over by Peter kneeling down so he could look at Peter’s face, “Bruce is there anything you can do for him?”

“I can try but there’s no way possible for me to take away all the pain. I’m sorry.” Bruce’s eyes showed that he really did feel bad about not being able to take away Peter’s pain.

“Das ok unca Bruce.” If it were any other situation everyone would find Peter’s trouble with speech cute but right now everyone was either sorry for Peter or already plotting the murder of the person who hurt him.

“Ok Peter I’m going to pick you up under your arms ok?” Peter nodded at Tony who then picked him up to carry him to the medbay with as little pain as possible.

In the medbay they laid Peter across the table since sitting caused the boy extreme pain in his butt. Bruce had to do his work slowly, taking time to take deep breaths so he wouldn’t turn green. Peter really tried not to cry during his examination, but he couldn’t help but let out a few tears when Bruce had to check his anus for any rips in the muscle. 

Tony stayed with Peter through the whole thing, held his hand as he cried. He was surprised at how natural this felt, comforting a little kid while they cried. The thought of having kids never had crossed Tony’s mind before, but now it seems that for at least the next five days he was going to have one.

Bruce didn’t spend much time on Peter. He just did what was necessary and then gave him a lot of painkillers before he left to go and deal with the other guy who was fighting to come out and ‘destroy the monster that hurt baby avenger.’

Peter stayed in the medbay for a few hours due to his dopey and drowsy behaviour. During those hours even when Peter was asleep Tony did not leave that room. He just refused to let go of Peter.

The others came to see Peter often, honestly it was very rare when there wasn’t someone beside Tony in the room. Clint even managed to get some old clothes from his son to fit Peter. Overall by the time he was released from the med bay he had all of them wrapped around his little finger.(Not that they weren’t before)

Since it was just before super time that Peter was let out Tony had Steve come and carry Peter back to the dinner table. After adding pillows and blankets to Peter’s spot Peter was finally able to sit down for the first time that day and he loved the feeling of normal that came with it.After dinner they were able to settle Peter down comfortably on the couch in the living room.

“So Peter I know you probably don’t want to talk about it but we have to know at least the basics, ok bud?” Steve looked into Peter's eyes and saw a defeated look.

“When I was six Aunt May and Unca Ben had to go for a few weeks an dey lef me wit my babysitter,” Peter took deep breath, “the firth day was ok he didn’t do anyfing wrong but then on the second day he came into my room wif a beer bottle and hit me before he took my clothes off told me we were gonna pway a new game.”

The rest went unsaid because even without Peter telling them they knew what happened. They knew that whatever fuckwad Peter was with that night raped him. They took a cute innocent little and took away his innocence and any chance of a normal childhood.

“Oh Peter,” Natasha sat down next to him and gently leaned the boy into her side.

“He told me to never tell anyone that if I told them they would fink I was a dirty boy and they would never want to be near me again, so I never did say anyfing to anyone. I pwomised myswelf to take the secret to my gwave and he never got the chance to do it again cause he moved away and I twied to let the memories move wif him.” The small boy turned his head into Natasha’s shoulder and let himself sob. He let himself let out all the tears that worked up over the years of never telling. 

“Peter what was the name of your babysitter?” Bucky made his mission to take this man's life.

“Skip Westcott.” was barely muttered in a whisper.

The avengers let the little boy finish crying on Natasha before they took him up to his bed and tucked him in with a kiss on the forehead. A seal of a promise to make things better. Things were going to be ok. Peter was going to make it through his five days, and if after he went to visit May and Bens graves that's ok. If Steven Westcott went missing one night and was never found again it was still going to be ok. Peter could tell himself that it wasn’t his fault. ‘It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault.”


End file.
